The present invention is generally related to a navigational device configured to implement non-navigation applications, and more particularly to a device that enables and disables non-navigation applications based on access codes.
Portable handheld electronic devices exist today for a variety of uses and applications. For example, one type of conventional electronic device is a dedicated multi-language dictionary or translator, such as for use during travel to countries in which the operator is not necessarily fluent in the local language and customs.
Another type of conventional electronic device is a portable navigation device, such as for use with that the global positioning system (GPS). Portable navigation devices offer a variety of features related to routing and navigating through roadway networks, locating points of interest and the like.
However, heretofore, travelers were required to carry one portable device language translation and dictionary functions and a separate portable device that offered navigation and routing functions. A need exists for a single portable device capable of offering the functionality of a navigation device and of a language translator/dictionary, where the separate functions and applications are fully integrated with one another.